Mobile electronic equipment, such as smart phones and other devices, commonly includes batteries that need recharging. One desirable feature is the ability to quickly recharge such batteries. Chargers have been developed that deliver charges faster, but also generate more heat that must be dissipated to keep the charger operating within specified temperature limits.